


No further reason to say goodbye.

by Agatha_CW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Moving In Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_CW/pseuds/Agatha_CW
Summary: It didn't matter how many times he woke up too early only to see Atsumu leaving, he would never get used to see his lover leaving.He didn't want to get used to say goodbye to Atsumu.Kiyoomi just wanted him to stay.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	No further reason to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, enjoy.  
> I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake.

Atsumu's first thought on every single morning was always the same: "I'm the luckiest bastard in the whole world". It was the same thought he had after the first time Kiyoomi finally let he sleep in, after a really long shower. The same thought he had after Kiyoomi agreed to sleep on his house, when he was too in love to say no to a "Pleeaseeeeeee Omi-kunnn". The same thought he still has after 5 years, waking up to Kiyoomi basically everyday.

It never mattered to Atsumu if he was too tired because of how much he overworked or how annoying it was to be awake by the sunlight directly hitting his eyes. Seeing the man he loves tangled between their sheets and Atsumu's legs made Atsumu's heart melt every single time. The amount of love that filled Atsumu was almost too much to handle. Every cell of his body just begged for him to hold Kiyoomi as hard as possible and to never let him go. 

And that was exactly did every single morning, cuddling Kiyoomi as close as possible, resting his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, slowly breathing in. 

This unexpected cuddles always woke Kiyoomi up, even though it never really bothered him. After a couple of seconds, Kiyoomi slowly blinked, trying to push the sleepiness away, seeing his love illuminated by the sunlight that passed by the window, but with a smile that outshined any light. 

After more than 6 years together, Kiyoomi was already used to this soft Atsumu. His boyfriend was always clingy when he was sleepy. At mornings when he realized how sappy the two of them were, not that he would admit that out loud, he liked to think about how hilarious it would be if that scene was seen by any of their friends, Motoya or Osamu, the ones that ones that non-ironically called them 'the old-married couple' because of how much thay bicker on daily basis even after all those years together.

-Good morning Omi-ai. -Atsumu said as he went back to his position on Kiyoomi's shoulder, kissing his boyfriend's neck.

-Good morning Atsu. -Kiyoomi said hugging his boyfriend even closer. He always thought that maybe if he hugged Atsumu hard enough, he would just go back to sleep and they would not have to stay the day apart. 

-Omi-kuuun, we have to get upppp. -Atsumu whined tried to leave his lover's arms. Everytime he tried to move, Kiyoomi hugged him even closer. -Omiiiiiiiiii... 

-It's too early, go back to sleep. 

-It's 7 am...

-As I said, to early, back to sleep. It's Sunday, we deserve it. 

-Omi-ai I have to go homeee. -Kiyoomi move slightly away from Atsumu just enough to look at his boyfriend's face. 

-No, you don't. -Kiyoomi said pushing his boyfriend's face into his chest, pressing soft kisses on Atsumu's hair.

-All my plants will die and in 5 minutes Nikkō-chan will start meowing because she's hungry. -Atsumu said, even though he said those things about having to leave, he melted in his lover's arms, pressing his face even further in Kiyoomi's chest. 

-You don't have to water your plants every day and when Nikkō starts meowing we'll deal with her. Now we go back to sleep. -Atsumu just sighed and stayed in Kiyoomi's arms.

As if she sensed they were talking about her, Nikkō jumped in Atsumu's side of the bed, trying to lay between both of them with no success, giving a soft meow. 

-Let me go, Nikkō-chan wants attention too.

-She can wait. -Sakusa said not letting go of Atsumu, receiving a hard look of his cat. 

-You're a horrible father. 

-Good thing that she has another one then. -Kiyoomi could feel Atsumu's smile against his chest. -Osamu. 

Atsumu got out of Kiyoomi's chest so fast that Nikkō, that was laying in Atsumu's pillow, jumped.

-Kiyoomiiiii.

-He comes all the way here to take care of Nikkō.

-He doesn't leave far and that's a uncle's responsibility to take care of his niece when her dads are working. -Atsumu said as he placed a kiss in Nikkō's head.

-If people saw you calling yourself Nikkō's dad, they would not believe that you wanted me to get a dog. - Kiyoomi said as he quietly observed Atsumu gently petting Nikkō, when Atsumu hear what Kiyoomi said, he looked at Kiyoomi clearly shocked. 

-Ya can't say that in front of our daughter, Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi gave a really loud laugh, receiving a long "Stopppppppppppppp" from his boyfriend. Kiyoomi keep laughing. Atsumu got up from the bed. 

-Atsumu, come back. She's our daughter. - Kiyoomi said, trying to make Atsumu come back to the bed. Nikkō gave a small meow, as if she was agreeing.

-I know, I need to go home. 

-Atsumu is too early. 

-I need to water the plants, clean my house and go to Samu's shop later. 

-Tell Osamu that you are here. - Kiyoomi said getting up and pushing Atsumu back to the bed. Atsumu just sighed. Sakusa laid down on his boyfriend. 

-Ya really don't want me to leave hm Omi-ai? -Atsumu said giving his boyfriend a cocky smile, gently running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Kiyoomi looked deep into Atsumu's eyes, not saying anything. Atsumu gave him a small laugh, . -If you want me to stay so much ya should ask me just to move in then. 

-You should move in then.

Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu was kidding and Atsumu knew that Kiyoomi wasn't. They know each other enough to know that much. Atsumu slowly let go of Kiyoomi, they looked depply into each other's eyes.

-What did ya say? 

-You should move in.

-Kiyoomi, do you understand what you are saying? - Atsumu looked deeply into Kiyoomi's eyes, as if he was daring Kiyoomi to say that he was kidding. Kiyoomi just placed his hand into Atsumu's face, giving his boyfriend a small smile.

\- I don't understand this reaction, Atsumu. You sleep here everytime we are not traveling for any game, the majority of your clothes are here, all your mugs are already here. You basically just go home to water your plants. You could just... stay. I hate those morning goodbyes...

Tears began to fall from Atsumu's eyes, breaking Kiyoomi's heart as dried the tears. Kiyoomi called Atsumu's name in the sweetest voice that he could manage, what made his boyfriend cry even more, Kiyoomi didn't know why Atsumu was crying exactly, but as he hugged Atsumu close, slow tears left his eyes. 

-I love you so much Kiyoomi. 

-I love you Atsumu. -Kiyoomi said as he gently petted his lover's back.- It's okay if you don't want...

Atsumu abruptly pulls away from Kiyoomi. 

-Of course I want to, I just... - He says holding his boyfriend's face with his two hands. Atsumu looks away from Kiyoomi's eyes, biting the interior part of his cheeks. -I just didn't thought you wanted... 

Kiyoomi just smiled to his boyfriend.

-Uhhh, waking up to you every day, having you cooking all our meals, playing with Nikkō... Doesn't sound so bad to me. 

They smiled to each other, slowly getting closer. Kiyoomi brushed their noses together, stealing a giggle of his beloved. Slowly the distance between them started to disappear, giving the space to a lazy kiss. They gently held each other's faces, almost as if they were afraid of breaking the tender moment. When Kiyoomi thought that he would finally have his moment of peace, Atsumu jumps out of bed. 

-Come on Omi-omi, we gotta go to the shop. I need to rub on Samu's face that we will move together before he and Sunarin. - He happily said while went to the kitchen followed by a very hungry cat. 

Sakusa just signed, following his boyfriend out of their bedroom into their kitchen. It might be a big step, but Kiyoomi knew that it was just one of the big decisions of the rest of their lifes together.

**Author's Note:**

> "-You know that your brother and Suna are moving together too, right?  
> Atsumu looks shocked at his boyfriend.  
> -Quick, look for a moving company on the internet, we have to move together before them."
> 
> Thank you so so so much if you have read this. I've been trying to finish this for a while, and I don't hate this ending. I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes and kudos and comments are always welcome. If you want someone to scream about sakuatsu, my dms are always open on @w_acw_ .


End file.
